


Immoral

by Sabrichitason



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: Eddward is a high school teacher with impeccable records, and is always following the rules. That is, until he decides to throw away his ethics and moral by breaking the rules for a temptress named Marie Kanker
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker, Eddy/Lee Kanker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please go easy on my grammar!
> 
> Edd is 27  
> Marie is 18

Already sitting on one of the desk in the front, specifically the one beside the window, Marie Kanker was waiting for the teacher to arrive, just like other punctual students. That was not something of her. Sure, she had excellent grades, but her attitude in class left much to say. This class was the exception though. And she sighed when she saw the reason walk through the door when the last bell rang.

Oh yeah, getting on time for class just to see handsome Professor Vincent was worth it.

Although the man was not an Adonis, he had something that had her drooling for him (with subtlety, of course) since the first time she had a class with him. He was kind, passionate when teaching, highly intelligent, and much better than any guy of her age. He had green eyes, a smile that when was wide enough showed a gap between his front teeth that she found absolutely adorable, and always wore an elegant suit, with a different tie every day and well-polished shoes. He also wore a black beanie with white stripes that covered his hair. It was a mystery for her the reason for always wear it, plus he never takes it off.

She spent all class long staring at him and noticed that his behavior was…odd. Unusual. Generally, he was joyful; even she dared to say that he was enthusiastic to teach. Now he looked so down, deconcentrated, like something was bothering that fabulous mind; he couldn’t remember in which chapter of the book they were, when explaining, he didn’t have that glint in his eyes that was normally there every time he talked about math and its multiple ways, and he didn’t have the patience he usually had when answering questions. He left some exercises as homework, and when the bell rang at the end of the class, he just retired to his office.

Marie was completely taken aback; He was not a serious person. She even heard some whispering from her classmates while they gathered their things. She packed her stuff in her bag and glared at the door where her teacher’s office was supposed to be. Usually she wouldn’t act on her feelings, but fuck it, from now on, that will change.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and knocked softly. She heard a “come in” and opened the door, finding him writing quickly on an acrylic whiteboard, resolving an equation. She cleared her throat to get his attention, so he glared at her from the corner of his eye.

“Ah, miss Kanker.” He greeted while nodding before getting back to his equation. “What brings you here?” 

Marie decided go straight to the point. “Are you ok?” she asked. “You said that doing exercises is a great stress-reliever.”

“Oh, this,” he put the black marker down, leaning on the desk and looking at her. “I’m afraid it’s a personal matter, therefore, it’s none of your business” he grinned kindly.

There it was. That charm that she loved so much and that sends relaxing vibes. It was an act to prove that everything’s okay. She knew it well; she does it all the time. That look that assures her that he was fine, that there is no need to worry, almost made her accept his lie and made her go away. But she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t have a strong will.

“Then I insist. If you have a problem, it’s not good to keep it inside.” She took a step forward.

Eddward glared at her through half lidded eyes. “Don’t you think that if wanted to talk about my problems, I would’ve done so with anyone else?” You’re a student,” he chuckled. “Why don’t we talk about you instead, hm? Other teachers say that you’re fierce with them, but strange enough, you’re pretty well-behaved with me.” He tilted his head. “Care to tell me why that is?”

Marie frowned slightly, feeling a bit insulted, but she let it slide to answer his question. “Because none of them are you.” She took another step forward.

He shook his head. “Well, every teacher has their ups and downs, including me. I’m not perfect either.”

“You are to me.” Alright, fuck everything. “Your way of teaching is so good that your words reach deep inside of me.”

“Okay…” he raised an eyebrow. “You flatter me, but I say again; I’m not perfect, as you clearly saw today.” He noticed that with every step she took she swayed her hips.

“Don’t be so modest, Professor,” she placed both hands on his shoulders. “It doesn’t look good on you.”

Edd looked down at her hands and then at her. “What are you on about, miss Kanker?”

“Just this…” And before realized what was happening she was already kissing him.

She pulled him hard against her, pressing her body to his. Edd was stunned. A student _, his star student_ , was kissing him. Her lips were so soft, so soothing, that for a second he forgot about his problems and just followed the flow, until reality slapped him across the face. This was wrong, this is immoral. _She is a minor and a person under his care._ And with that on mind, he slapped some sense into her too.

It was very soft, but heavy enough to startle her, and leave her with a shocked look while holding her cheek. Edd looked at her the same way.

“What the hell are you playing?!” he said first.

“You just hit me…” she whispered.

The realization of his act fell on him, and was worse than what she has done. Now they have two reasons to fire him if this comes to light, surely tainting his reputation.

“M-miss Kanker…I…” he tried to explain, but she ran off. “Miss Kanker!” he went after her, just to the classroom door. But she already disappeared in the hallways. “Not good… Not good, not good, not good… Fuckin- Shit!” he kicked one of the nearby desks.

After this class, it was already the end of school day, and on top of all, it was Friday. Nothing can stop her from going to the authorities and report him. He took both hands to his head, pulling on his beanie over his eyes and nose out of frustration. That thought ate him for the rest of the day, until he got to the safety of his house. He changed into some comfortable clothes, staying with his white undershirt and some wool greyish pants. He also took off his beanie, freeing whatever was hidden under it, and decided to stay barefoot; it was the confinement of his house, he had the right to walking around with his clothes of choice. 

He decided to drown his sorrows with alcohol, something he’s never use to do. He went to a cabinet and draw out a bottle of scotch; he opened it and served it on a glass, drowning it all in one shot while making a face. Sitting down in the loveseat by the window, watching as the orange light of the sunset entered though the thin curtains. He took a sip of the whisky, thinking about what he did; hitting a lady, an act that in his live he would’ve thought doing. But in his defense, it was by reflex; a reaction to an immoral act of kissing a student. With that on mind, it wasn’t enough to soothe him; he still had hit her. He could have shove her away, that would have been much better, but no, raised his hand at her. And now he felt miserable. As he had mentioned; Marie Kanker is his best student. He didn’t even know what has crossed her mind to want to kiss him; she had good grades, she couldn’t have done it just to seduce him for better grades.

Although, he had to admit he had enjoyed it, plus, she is very pretty… with her cobalt blue hair, and her hazel eyes, and her milky white skin, and those adorable freckles on her cheeks… _No. Don’t go there._

He heard the doorbell rang. Someone has come to see him. Surely it was the police. Still, he put on his beanie and went to look who it was. And the shock he took when he saw it was the same blue haired girl who had been on his mind all afternoon was priceless. He opened the door slowly, and stared at her, expectantly. She seemed nervous, staring at him a bit restrained while swaying on her heels.

“I want to talk about what happened.” Was all she said.

He pulled her inside by her arm and slammed the door. “Did you come with someone?” he questions, grasping her by the shoulders and looking at her in the eye.

She shook her head.

“Did someone see you? Did you tell somebody about what happened?”

She shook her head again.

Edd sighed, shoulders relaxing in relief. “Alright,” He put himself together. “Leave your shoes over there and follow me.” He pointed to a box beside the door that already contained his own shoes.

Marie quickly did as he told and went after him to the hall. She sat on the couch in front of him, and a glass table between them.

“Firstly… How did you get here?” he asked, sipping on his whisky.

She crossed her legs. “I followed you.” She simply replied. He made an understanding sound, continuing drinking. “Look, I forgive you for slapping me,” She began. “I know you had a lot in mind; you usually wouldn’t do something like that. You’re too much of a gentleman.” He nodded slowly. “But I’m not apologizing for the kiss.”

Edd placed the glass on the table. “Why? You know very well that act was immoral.”

“I appreciate you so much…”

“So what?” he scoffed. “There are so many ways to show some appreciation, not necessarily with that type of affection.” He crossed his arms.

“I’ve wanted to do it for so long…” she looked down in shame.

Edd frowned. “Why?”

“Dammit, Eddward!” she snapped quickly, throwing away the formalities. “I have the biggest crush on you!” she exclaimed, getting up from her seat. Edd fell back in shock. She followed him, jumping over the table towards him. To her surprise, he just laughed bitterly.

“This must be a joke.” He murmured, shaking his head.

“It’s not a fucking joke. I can’t stop thinking about you Eddward Vincent. I wait anxiously for the fucking math class just to have my daily hour of watching you by close. I don’t even like school! I just go because you are there! I have good grades because you show me that adorable smile of yours and say that you’re proud of me!” He wasn’t answering, so she took the chance and straddled his lap, leaning in close to his ear. “Every night I touch myself thinking it’s you who has his hands on me…” she whispered huskily, rubbing herself on him. “Fantasizing with your face and that it’s your fingers that are making me cum…”

“Miss Kanker…” he mumbled, placing his hands on her shoulders to shove her away, but she intercept them, placing them on her waist instead. Her words and her body were making effect on his already inebriated mind. This is why he hated drinking. “Stop.”

“Not until my fantasy is accomplished and you make me yours.” She shook her head with a grin, kissing down his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about anything; I’m 18.” Her lips reached his mouth, kissing him for a few seconds before biting his lower lip. Those actions made him groan, pulling her to him.

He was losing an internal fight, letting himself be carried away by the charms of this… succubus. Yes, this is the term he would use. A sensual succubus wanting to do the dirty with him, taking him to his doom. And he’s following her, by tasting her lips, because he’s a man, weak and corrupted inside. He traced his hands to her buttocks when the kiss intensified, feeling the uncovered skin: her skirt has come up. She kept on dry humping him, awakening his desire. She put her hands on his heads, wanting to feel under his beanie, but he stopped her. Gripping both hands and getting off his trance, he shoved her away and stood up. Marie stood still, glaring at him while breathing fast.

“No, no, no…” he chuckled. “This is wrong… it’s just some childish fantasy.”

“I’m not a child.” She protested, tightening her fists. “I just turned 18, I’m an adult.”

“That does not mean anything. You don’t know anything about life. Besides, you’re my student; this is unethical, legalities or not.” He turned his back on her, putting a hand on his face, and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He couldn’t ask her to leave, not without clearing things out. Anyways, it will end up bad for both ways.

“What do I have to do so you can see me as a woman?” he heard her say.

“Start with the uniform.” He pointed out without looking at her.

It was true though, she was wearing her school uniform; a simple white shirt, a flannel black skirt, and a tie of the same color. Although, the skirt was shorter than the average length. She also had thigh high stockings. After taking a look at herself, she smiled slyly, undoing the buttons of her shirt.

“Why didn’t you say so~…?”

Confused, he turned around finding her with her shirt off already, and now she was doing the same with her skirt. Edd froze, feeling his face burning while watching her in just her underwear. She wasn’t very big on the breast area, but she more than compensates it with ample hips.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked flirtingly. He didn’t respond, only stared. “You’ll catch flies.” She warned.

Understanding he was gaping at her, he promptly closed his mouth and swallowed hard. “Please, put your clothes back on.”

“Is that what you really want, Eddward?” she said with fake innocence, tilting her head to add effect. “Are you sure?” she walked to him, shaking her head and taking away the bangs that was concealing her right eye. “’Cause it looks like your friend wants me to do the contrary.” She looked down with subtlety.

Edd noticed that the restriction in his pants became more prominent, but he didn’t do anything to hide it. Marie reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn’t look away from those hazel eyes, which were reflecting her unspoken need.

“Please…” she whispered. “Take me.”

That was the last Straw.

While whining, he grasped her wrist and practically dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom. When both were inside, Edd locked the door behind them. The room was dark, only the sunset light from the window was making them visible, and when the sun is completely gone, the street light would do it.

“You provoked this; you’re going to take care of it.” He mumbled huskily, before crashing his lips onto hers. Marie was shocked by this sudden attitude, blushing instantly. She could be flirty and all, but when it comes to the real deal, she’s lost.

He kissed her frantically, touching her curves and going up her back. With practiced fingers, he unclasped her bra, pulling her to him and lifting her up by her hips. Marie wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, thinking about how fast this was going while he carried her to bed. Fast and desperately, not slow and passionate like she had dreamed of.

She moaned when he kissed down her neck, biting and sucking on her pulse, which has quickened since he dragged her up the stairs. He kneaded her breasts, using his thumbs to circle her nipples. She gasped, arching her back to his touch. Edd smirked, leaning back to take off his shirt. Marie stared at him; he’s thin, but she wouldn’t say he’s super skinny since there was a little muscle there, and her eyes run down the thin trail of black hair from under his bellybutton, which disappears on the waistline of his pants, like an arrow pointing to his erection hidden under the fabric. She hadn’t realized that during her inspection he had taken off her stockings, and now he going for her panties. She raised her hips to give him better access. When they’re gone, he resumed what he was doing, trailing his lips down to her breasts and nibbling on a nipple as one hand separated her legs touching her clit while inserting a finger.

“Eddward!” she moaned out loud, her face turning scarlet red which stood out in her milky white skin.

Edd’s eyes met hers. “Say my name again.” He asked, pumping in and out of her as he inserted another finger.

“Eddward~!” she repeated, closing her eyes when he bite her while quickening his fingers and pressing his thumbs to her clit.

“Again.”

“Eddward…” she tightened her grip on the sheets behind her head. “If you keep that up I’m gonna cum…”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, Marie?” she opened her eyes at the sound of her first name. She looked up at him dreamily when she found him smirking. “Didn’t you want my fingers inside you? Making you cum?”

Her breath hitched in her throat, her moans were shorter and progressive and her voice was rising to a pitch sound. She dared to let go of the sheets and bring him down to her for a kiss which he gladly returned. Smiling against her lips, he curled his fingers and the scream she let out was muffled by his mouth when she came. Her head fell back against the pillow, breathing heavily and closing her eyes. She heard a strange sound, like rustling of clothes, but she didn’t care, she wanted to get ahold of herself. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt his hands on her buttocks, pulling her close to him.

“It’s my turn.” Edd murmured.

Marie knew what he meant. Widening her eyes, she looked down and her already rosy cheeks turned a darker shade of red. He had taken his pants off along with his boxers, ready for the main act. She was repeating herself that this was happening. How long had she waited for her fantasy to become real? She saw him jerking off before aligning himself to her opening, feeling him hot and hard against her, and before she could say anything, he entered her slowly. She whined in pain, pushing on his middle to draw him back, but he took that hand back to the mattress close to her head, thrusting in completely.

“Marie…” he hissed. “Shit… You’re so tight…” he started to move, leaning in with his hands on each side of her and hiding his face in her neck.

Marie gritted her teeth, her voice cracking into moans. Her walls her stinging, but she didn’t want him to stop either. Anyways, he wasn’t aware of her pain, or maybe he just didn’t care. She ran her hands from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, digging her nails there and dragging them down his back; she wanted to give back the same pain he was provoking, and in return she felt a bite on her shoulder. Edd was doing it slow but with sharp thrusts, pulling back and pushing in hard, laying all of his early frustrations on her. There’s no place for guilt at the moment.

Marie once again wanted to pass her hands through his hair, so her hands caressed his nape and wanted to get higher, but he caught them, ceasing his movements altogether. He made eye contact.

“No.” He shook his head.

“Why?” she whined. “Whatever it is, you’ll always be perfect…”

Edd frowned, taking a hand to his head and taking off his hat. “ _This_ looks perfect to you?!”

Marie stared blankly at him; under his hat there was black hair, a little long she could say, but a huge burn scar on the left side of his forehead stood out. Only skin was visible, hair didn’t grew on that area, and the reddish skin was visibly deformed, with spots that reached a little lower of the beginning of his scalp. It didn’t look like a normal burn scar; it was more as if acid had melted the skin. Edd was expecting for her to look at him with fear, or repulsion, or anything that was a negative adjective, not a sweet smile.

“Is this what’s been bothering so much?” she said, her voice now calmer due to the lack of movement.

“What are you saying?” he demanded. “It is horrible; every person who has seen it had said so, even giving me their condolences.” He looked down sadly. “…They’d abandoned me.” He whispered. “I look like a lab experiment that went wrong and turned into a monster.”

Marie came to the realization of why he had been so distracted that morning. Someone close to him, maybe a partner, must have seen the scar and simply disappeared from his life.

“They’re idiots,” she whispered, reaching out to his head and caressing his scar with her fingers. “You’re not a monster,” she claimed. “People who practically look perfect ended up being monsters, while those who look like monsters have a heart of gold.” Edd stared at her with awe, even more so when she kissed his main insecurity, and made it aside. “You’re still perfect to me.” Marie smiled.

Edd felt his heart racing, leaning in to kiss her deeply. “Marie!” he gasped, breaking the kiss and continuing thrusting inside of her.

Marie started being more active, moving her own hips as when he had stopped, she could get used to his size. “Yes…More…More…” she repeated like mantra, tangling her fingers through his hair. Edd groaned, loving that act, and he grasped her hips, listening to her pleas of going faster.

The room’s temperature had risen up with the now transpiring bodies; the sun had hidden completely already, only the street light entering through the window. He was touching all the right places, filling her up with uncontrollable pleasure, as if he knew her body like his own. They were kissing, taking the girl’s breath away while she hugged him with arms and legs, wrapping herself around him completely, until one push made her back arch and her toes curl, along with a the shaking of her legs. Her walls closed around his member, tightening and not letting him leave. They broke away with a gasp, a trail of spit connecting their tongues, and Marie let out a long and high moan. Edd groaned, letting go of her hips to pull out. He jerked off quickly, until with a moan, he shot his load all over her belly and chest.

Both were breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath. Edd fell beside her in the bed, turning his head to her; Marie was glaring at him from the corner of her eye, with a half-smile and an expression of pure satisfaction plastered on her face. He returned the feeling, reaching out to clean a tear that was slipping down her face before she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

She woke up when she felt damp touch on her belly. She opened her eyes slowly and found him running a damp cloth onto her skin, cleaning the rests of his cum. Their eyes met and she smiled briefly.

“How long I slept?” she asked.

“For a little over ten minutes,” he replied, turning back to his job. “Forgive me; it seems I made a mess on you.”

Marie giggled. “No worries. It’s fine.”

Edd nodded, pushing the cloth between her legs. Marie spread them, and he was taken by the surprise of his life when he saw a red spot tainted in the bedsheets, just under her slit. There was shock on his face, and after seeing the blood, she remembered the stinging sensation between her legs.

“I…”

“I think you should take a warm bath.” Edd spoke, swallowing hard. He pointed to his personal bathroom.

Marie sat up, trying to conceal a whine when she closed her legs to stand up. What she couldn’t hide was the limp that appeared with every step she took, leaving Edd to feel even worse. She reached the bathroom, turned on the lights and walked to the bathtub. She turned the water knob, making sure it was hot, and watched how the bathtub started filling. She searched inside the cabinet under the sink, finding jasmines and poured them into the water, enjoying the sweet scent. She observed her reflection in the mirror, finding a hickey just above her collarbone and smiled, stroking it sentimentally.

When the bath was ready, she stepped into the bathtub, sighing in pleasure, feeling the hot water massaging and relaxing her muscles. A few seconds later, Edd entered, all dress up already with the clothes he had before minus the beanie, with a towel in hand. He walked over and sat beside her on the cement around de edge, placing the towel on his lap. He didn’t say anything for a while, so Marie leaned her head back, searching his face. When she did, their eyes met.

“How’s the water?” he asked, beginning a conversation.

“Oh, it’s good. It’ll feel better though if you join me.” She grinned, turning to her side and leaning both arms onto the edge of the tub before leaning her head on them.

Edd just chuckled, but a second later, his smile was erased from his face.

“Why you didn’t tell me you were a virgin?” he asked quietly.

Marie was silent for a moment before answering. “You would’ve backed down.”

“I would’ve been softer,” he corrected, raising his voice. Then, he took a hand to his face. “Shit, Marie… I thought I teared off something inside of you.”

“Well, the only thing teared off was my hymen.” She laughed, only to receive a glare. “Ok, bad joke.”

Edd left the towel in his place and knelt down in front of her, taking her face in his hands. “I should’ve been gentler. I let my own pleasure cloud my mind and I hurt you.”

“I liked how you did it, stop making a big deal out of it.” She snapped, placing her hand over his. “Yeah, you took my virginity. But what really matters to me is that it was you: the man I’ve always wanted.” She grinned softly.

He grinned back. “Then, I’m honored to have the privilege of taking your most sacred treasure.” He left a kiss on her forehead.

“That’s better. Now, about what I said earlier…” she smiled seductively. “After all that exercise, I’m sure you’d like to clean up. C’mon, let’s bathe together.”

Edd smiled, stripping while Marie giggled, biting her lip when he stood in front of her, naked, ready to step into the water with her. He leaned against the opposite side of the tub, so Marie got closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and joining their lips together in a chaste kiss which quickly turned into a lustful one.

They did it for the second time that day.

After their bath, they ordered dinner. Edd had let her borrow one of his longest shirts to dress her, and made sure to cover the necessary areas. After dinner, they returned to bed, where he had taken the liberty of changing the bedsheets for some new ones. Now they lay on bed, just staring at each other. Marie reached out and ran her hand through his hair, tangling her fingers between the strands and stroking them.

“I like it when you play with my hair.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Imagine all you were missing just by wanting to keep on the hat.” She replied with a playful smile.

“Mmm…”

She keep on like this for minutes, just pampering him, until Edd spoke again.

“Won’t you be missed at home if you sleep here?”

Marie scoffed. “Of course not. Mom is glad that I’m not there just so she can be with some man.”

“Ok… Don’t you have sibblings?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Two sisters.” She nodded. “But mom ran the oldest out of the house when I was thirteen. She thought she wanted to steal the man she was with at the moment. And the youngest has been living with her dad for three years now. Honestly, the house has turned into hell since it’s been only me.”

Edd reached out for her face, stroking her cheek. “That’s quite sad. You must have been so lonely…” he mumbled.

She leaned onto his hand before getting close to kiss his lips. He pulled her body closer, cuddling each other with her leaning on his chest.

“Could we… do this again?” she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Edd looked at her, measured the situation; the first time he had taken over by lust and desire, the second time almost the same thing happened someway, plus something more that he couldn’t name. I was still unethical, immoral, and completely unprofessional. But then he measured the other possibilities; she was of age already. This was her last year of high school; maybe he wouldn’t see her again once she’s out of school. She’s beautiful, he needed to add, and they link together perfectly. She strongly adores him, she didn’t want to see him suffering and she cares about him. It’s… excellent.

With that in mind, he gave his answer.


	2. Love

Things played out like this: They couldn't have any romantic interactions in schools or during the week. Marie would go to see Edd in his home on Fridays, one hour after the school ends, and will stay there until Sunday evening. When getting back to her house, he will make sure to return her safe and sound. This was the routine they have been following for the last five months.

They would also have a day in which they took upon their time to finish their respective school work, with him supervising her to finish on time, and encouraging her to keep on with her good grades.

And on the remaining days, well, Edd found out that Marie was very physical. Always smothering him with affection and giving him pet names. And of course, with an insatiable hunger for him, which left him wondering if it was because she was a hormonal teenager or if there was something else.

Clearing out all that, Eddward couldn't stop asking himself, how? How in the world was it that with them being always so cautious someone still found out and has gone to report it to the very own fucking principal?

That day he had ended his last class for the day on the remaining week of school year, Marie didn't even look at him before walking out of the room. Friday, the so longed day for both of them in which they will start another circle where they will enjoy each other's company by fulfilling their carnal desires with everything they have. And Marie, as it's the right thing to do, was taking it easy when the last bell rang. He himself packed all his stuff and was preparing to leave. Although, he was intercepted by a fellow colleague, claiming that the principal wanted to see him.

That's how he went to his boss' office, where they talked about ethics. This left Edd with his heart in his throat, which is why he made an effort to stay calm. The principal explained that a student had come, accusing him to being involved in a romantic relationship with another student, to which Edd rightfully denied.

The principal nodded, complimenting him on being one of his best teachers, and that he believed he was incapable of committing such immoral acts. Edd was left to go without any admonitions and the accusation will be forgotten. However, before he could open the door, the principal said, "You have to end that relationship with that girl, Eddward. You know it's for your own good."

He, with his back to his superior, could only nod in response before leaving the office. He grabbed his stuff and left the school, walking quickly to his car and pulling on his hat.

Once inside, he took a look into his watch; that meeting had taken almost 30 minutes of his time. And with nothing more to lose, he turned the car on, and gave the school one last look, only to find a red headed girl at the doors, staring at him. He recognized her; she was a sophomore student, and he knew her since she was a little girl. It was Sarah Drommond, his best friend's baby sister, who was glaring profoundly at him.

Edd couldn't stay to contemplate why she was still there when everyone else already left, or why she was looking at him that way. He only stepped on the pedal and went home, thinking about what the principal had said to him, thinking of Marie.

.

.

" _Hey… What do you plan to do after you finish school?" he asked._

_He felt the blue haired girl planting kisses and licks onto his chest until she stopped to let out a giggle._

" _Well, I plan to be yours of course."_

_Both were lying on the bed, completely naked. Edd was lost, staring at the ceiling, and then he looked down to her when he heard her answer._

" _I'm serious, Marie" he frowned when she kissed down abdomen._

" _What's wrong with wanting to be a trophy wife?" she replied._

" _You aspire to become my wife?" he asked in disbelief, and then laughed nervously when he saw her nod. "You do know that we can't keep on doing this forever, right?" he didn't hear an answer, so he proceeded. "I think that we should stop doing this."_

_She stopped when she reached his pelvis, grabbing his hard cock in a tight grip and managing to make him sit up and lean forward in surprise._

" _Careful…"_

" _I refuse. I'm not gonna leave you." She declared, staring deeply into his eyes with seriousness before grinning sinisterly. "You really think I'm gonna let this end just like that?"_

_She started to lick his head, enjoying his gasps before taking it all in her mouth for a few seconds and then taking it out again. She looked at him condescendingly as she jerked him off with one hand, watching Edd's blushing face with her mouth half open._

" _D-don't do those things so hastily." He scolded._

_Marie smiled in mischief. "You took my virginity; you made me like this." Again, she covered his cock with her mouth, her cheeks hollowed, and she moved her head as her hand worked. Edd was grunting, so she looked at and stared into his eyes, mumbling something around him._

" _Don't talk with your mouth full." Edd grinned, reaching out to her head, urging her to take more of him, but she slapped him away._

" _You're not cumming in my mouth now." Marie said when she pulled away. "I want you inside me." She let go of him to put her hands onto his shoulders as leverage while she straddled him. "Besides, I know you like this. I know you like me."_

_He didn't even deny it, and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her all the way down onto his cock. Marie moaned, gripping his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him, starting to bounce on his lap._

" _I won't let you abandon me. If you like how something makes you feel… why would you let it go?"_

_._

_._

Eddward drove quickly to his house, parking in the garage and then walked into the house. He left his shoes on the right place and took his briefcase to his office; he had exams to grade later. However, just when he was heading that way, he heard some strange sounds coming from his bedroom, so he went there first, walking quietly.

To his surprise, when he opened the door, Marie was already there. Her face hidden against the pillow and her backpack (that looked really loaded) was on the ground. She still had her uniform on, and her body was shaking with muffled sobs.

"Marie?" he said.

The blue haired girl turned her head to him, revealing her bloodshot eyes filled with tears.

"Good Lord, Marie. What happened?" he went to her side on the bed. Some part of his mind already was thinking that somehow she already knew what the principal had said to him, and this was her reaction.

But she didn't answer; she just hid her face against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, Edd slowly stroking her back to calm her down.

"Muffin…" she called. Calling him by the pet name she gave him. "Am I a whore?"

Edd was taken by surprise by her question, so he grabbed her face, making her look at him.

"Of course not. You're very respectful lady in this society. Why would you belittle yourself by calling yourself such thing? Did someone call you that?"

"Mom called me a whore, and some other things," She mumbled, Edd watched her intensely, watching her body language. "Usually I couldn't care less about what they say about me, but if it's coming from her well… It's painful." She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "She told me that she noticed that I wasn't home on weekends, she yelled at me, and after that she… kicked me out of the house."

He felt his heart freeze, staring at her.

"I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry if it's so sudden, but I feel safe with you and… We've practically been living together these months." She explained. But he wasn't answering. "Muffin?" she asked concerned.

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him in a hug, making her gasp. He stroke her head sweetly before letting her go.

"I understand, don't you worry." He nodded, standing up and passing the backpack to her. "Make yourself comfortable; you know where everything is."

Marie started to smile and jumped into his arms again.

"You're the best!" she cupped his face. "I adore you" she whispered before locking their lips together.

'I adore you.' Those were the words she frequently said every time he made her happy with something, after saying goodnight, and after saying goodbye to him for every weekend they had. He knew it possess a special meaning, something she didn't dare to say, because she was afraid she'd make him uncomfortable, or just because she didn't want to jump into conclusions.

When the kiss took a suggestive turn, he pulled her back softly.

"Dearest… Not now. I can't. I have some exams to grade right now." He excused himself. "Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable and make dinner meanwhile?" he said the very instant he saw her pouting.

"Fine." She went to the dresser that had already accumulated a certain amount of her clothes over the time.

Edd sighed, taking his briefcase and heading to his office. As he entered he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. This definitely got out of hand. He steadied himself on his feet again and sat down at his desk, pulling out a stack of exams and starting to grade them with a red pen.

He should have thought with his logical head and not meddle with her. But it was too late to repent; they were already too deep in this. He practically stopped seeing her as someone to have fun with and to satisfy his carnal needs. Don't get him wrong, their relationship was not exclusively sex, and that was what led him to appreciate and love her less like that and more as an equal. As a girlfriend, he dared to say. But he suspected that Marie had felt that way for much longer than he had. The point is, he was too pleased with the idea of her living with him, but the haunting thought of his earlier talk was eating him.

He didn't know what to do.

The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he realized he was done with the stack of exams. He grabbed it and looked at the screen to see that it was his best friend calling him. He pressed the answer button.

"Eddy, what a surprise you called." He greeted.

" _Yeah, yeah, I know we haven't talked in a long time,"_ his friend replied from the other line. _"But listen, I really need you to come home right now."_

Edd sighed. I knew that tone. It was the 'I screwed up and I need your help' tone.

"Can't you just tell me what happened?" he rolled his eyes.

He saw the door open and Marie stepped inside. She saw him on the phone and smiled.

" _No. Look, fucked it up, okay? And you are the only one who can reason with her; you're good with words and that shit."_ He retorted.

Marie went directly behind him and massaged his shoulders. He let out a groan, partly from the massage and his friend's problem.

"What did you do this time?" he asked with annoyance.

" _Just come over here. Now. You can stay the night if you want."_ And with that he hung up before he can answer.

He pushed the cell phone away from his ear and frowned at the screen. Marie's caresses became more pronounced.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Just a friend. Did I already tell you about Eddy?"

"The scammer?" she grinned. "Yeah, I believe you did. Anyway, I just came here to ask you what you'd want for dinner."

Edd smiled. "How about we skip the dinner here and go out to another place?"

She stopped caressing him and tilted her head. "You mean like a date?"

"If you want to call it like that," He shrugged. "Eddy invited me to his house. He has a 'love problem' that I need to help him resolve."

"Okay." She giggled. "Sounds fun."

They got some things ready and soon they were in the car, on their way to Eddy's house outside the city. Along the way, Edd couldn't help but notice that Marie was a little "needy." Since she kept clinging to him every so often and placing kisses on his face. He had to ask her to stop or else they would risk an accident, so she only limited her affections at the red light stops. After half an hour's journey, they finally reached their destination in residential areas.

The "house" was more like a mansion, with huge gates and plants that separated the property from the rest of the population. Edd talked to the guard in the entrance front, who let him in when he recognizing him. He drove his car to the designated parking spot, passing a water fountain in the middle. Marie watched the construction with wide eyes.

"What did you say your friend did for a living?" she asked.

"He's a stockbroker." He replied. "Come on."

They got out of the car and walked to the huge doors. Marie couldn't help but smile, for it was the first time they'd been out together, the first time he'd taken her hand outside the privacy of their home, and she could feel her heart race. Edd raised a hand to knock, but the door opened before he could.

"Finally! You're here! Why did-?" Eddy went out the door, looking a bit distressed, until he noticed the blue haired girl. "Double D, who is she?"

Edd's grip on her hand tightened. "This is Marie, my..."

"It doesn't matter, just come in." Eddy gestured for them to follow him.

Marie observed the interior of the residence: it was huge, and elegant. Eddy really took advantage of the money he had. It only seemed strange to her that she opened the door, didn't he have servants? And why did he need her Edd? He hadn't explained anything to her in the car. Also… Double D?

"What did you do?" questioned Edd.

"I forgot our anniversary." Eddy responded casually, turning away. "She locked herself up on our room for two days straight and she won't let me in. And I can't stand sleeping in guests rooms anymore; I need my massaging mattress!"

Edd rolled his eyes and Marie snorted with laughter. The sound made him turn toward her.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing," Marie retorted, crossing her arms and giving him an evil smile. "Only that you forgot a very important event in your life as a couple. It's obvious she'll be angry; I would be."

Eddy frowned and was going to answer but he really looked at her. More specifically, at the features of her face.

"Sockhead... Where did you get her?" He asked, still observing her strangely, something that made the blue-haired girl somewhat uncomfortable.

Edd was apprehensive in whether to tell him or not, but hey, they had been best friends all their lives; they trust each other, even more so with Eddy's work

"She's my student."

Marie was surprised that he had said it. Eddy was more surprised, with his incredulous look, until he laughed out loud, slapping his knee.

"No way!" he gasped between laughter. "I didn't think you would have it in ya! Double D, you are an animal!" He continued laughing to Edd's displeasure. "But back to where I was going..." calmed his breathing. "How old are you?" He asked Marie.

"Eighteen."

"So you waited till she was legal, you sly dog you" He nudged him lightly before heading upstairs. They followed him. "Oh, this is rich. Way too rich." He continued laughing. "Double D you may have lost your job here." They approached a room with a closed door.

"Why do you say so?" he questioned.

"Haven't you seen her?" he pointed to the girl. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

The realization fell on him, widening his eyes completely. Marie on the other hand, didn't understand what he was referring to, was it hard for them to speak clearly?

Eddy leaned toward the door and knocked three times.

"Go away!" was the answer he had from a female voice.

"Babe, I think you'll like to see this." He continued with a confident smile. "And believe me; it makes up for our anniversary."

"No overdue gift can make up for it, you asshole." the voice recriminated.

"Just come out already. If you ain't speechless after this you can beat me up all you want."

With that tempting offer, the door took another 10 seconds to open. From there stood a woman with curly red hair, wearing a white and red polka doted blouse, skinny jeans and black mini boots. Freckles could be seen on her face forming a bridge on her cheeks, her lips red, and her bangs covered part of her eyes, in which a case of heterochromia stood out; the right being a sky blue and the left a hazelnut color.

Marie looked at her with wide eyes when she saw her standing at the door. And she only muttered a word.

"Lee?"

She stepped forward when the woman looked at her the same way.

"Marie?" She replied, confirming that she was her lost older sister.

The blue-haired girl quickly slapped her hard across the cheek. Both men were surprised by the action, though Eddy smiled slowly and crossed his arms. Lee rubbed at the affected area and frowned at her, grinding her teeth.

"What the fuck, Marie?!"

"You left us alone with her!" she snapped.

Lee pulled herself together, looking at the two men watching them intrigued. She grabbed her by the wrist and threw her into the room, leaving viewers in doubt before entering with her too and slamming the door behind her. They exchanged glances, until the short one came closer to knock softly.

"Babe? Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

"Just shut up and come back later!" she snapped behind the wood.

Eddy stared at the door until he made a fist in the air, smiling with victory. He turned to Edd, who was still somewhat intrigued by the situation, and then threw his fist into the air in triumph.

"Let's go, Double D. I'll get you a drink."

Leaving the sisters alone, both men went to the mini bar that Eddy kept in an office. The shorter one took out a couple glasses and took some ice from a convenient freezer that was there and poured them into the glasses, and then vodka. Edd grabbed his and stared at the contents for a few seconds, shaking the glass slightly before taking a sip. They sat in the leather armchairs by the desk.

"So… she's your student." Eddy chuckled. "Wow, even I wouldn't dare."

"She came on to me first." He protested quickly.

Eddy chuckled again. "Well if she's anything like Lee, then I guess I can believe that." He sipped his drink. "How long have you been together?"

"Five months."

He made an understanding sound. "So how is she at it?"

"At what?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow

Eddy gave him a knowing look that made him frown.

"I'm not going to tell you about my sexual life with her!" he snapped.

"Oh c'mon! Does she like it rough like Lee?" his friend pressed with a smirk.

"We can't just discuss those things. It's private." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Eddy just laughed. "I see you're still the gentleman who doesn't kiss and tell."

Edd did not answer, just took a few sips of his drink.

"So tell me, why did you decided to stay with her?"

The man in the hat's gaze was momentarily lost, as if he were meditating on something.

"She accepts me for who I am, with all my flaws." He finally spoke, reaching up over the area where his beanie hid his scar. "Plus she's so devoted, loving, and loyal, and… persistent." He finished, recalling the time when he suggested that their encounters must stop.

Eddy made a sound of understanding. "And where do you think this will go?"

Edd's face changed to a thoughtful one, pondering his words.

"Eddy… May I ask you a favor?"

.

.

.

The sisters had already finished the explanations on both sides and were now in the kitchen, devouring the contents of a box of pizza. Lee was sitting on a stool while Marie was on the counter.

"…And that's what happened." The blue-haired girl finished, taking a whole slice of pizza to her mouth.

Lee waited to finish chewing and swallowing before speaking. "I think you should tell him." She opined, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"You think?" She repeated sarcastically. "Well, obviously I would have told him if your boyfriend hadn't come out with his problem with you being such a drama queen."

"Hey, he didn't have to. He is an asshole who can't do things by himself." The redhead rolled her eyes. "A charming asshole." She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. She couldn't keep being mad at him, despite the fact that her sister's arrival had been a coincidence; she was too happy to see her.

Marie grinned slightly. "I've missed you, Lee." She mumured.

Her sister returned the smile.

"When the time comes, we will go for May." She promised. "The three of us will be together again. And this time, our family will be bigger."

The blue-haired girl's smile widened as she continued devouring her pizza.

.

.

.

Edd and Eddy were still drinking; the man in the hat had the idea of eating some nuts so that the alcohol didn't go up to his head. They had finished all their deals and were now laughing at nothing in particular. Suddenly Lee entered the room and went straight to grab the bottle they were drinking from.

"Hey!" Eddy protested.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and gulped the contents of the bottle before grabbing his hair and leading him toward the exit. The man didn't fight much, being the most drunk, to Edd's fun.

"Marie's waiting for you in the guests' bedroom." She commented before leaving

Edd tilted his head in confusion at what had just happened before shrugging. He got up, staggered a bit and filled a glass with water, drinking it all at once. He knew his head would make him suffer the next day if he didn't hydrate. Gaining better control over his body, he headed to where his beloved was, climbing the stairs to the opposite side of where Eddy and Lee's room was located.

When he got there, he opened the door, and entered the room, closing it again behind him. The lights were on, but there was no sign of Marie. He heard a stream of water and looked towards the bathroom. She was there, splashing water from the sink to her face and then using a towel to dry herself. She was not wearing the clothes they had come in, and instead she was now wearing a pale pink satin nightgown, with strips that clung to her skin, a modest and not very revealing neckline, and the length was down to half of the thighs. She noticed his presence and smiled at him.

"Not my style, but Lee lent it to me to sleep. She says it's too small for her now." She commented when she saw his gaze before sighing. "I wish it was a different color though."

Edd smiled and sat down on the bed, undoing the knot on his laces to remove his shoes.

"Everything you wear looks good on you." He complimented her, observing how clearly the nightgown implied that she was not wearing a bra underneath, and for some reason, her breasts looked bigger. "And this color suits your skin well."

"Don't be such a pushover, Edd." She retorted without losing her smile. She went to him and straddled his lap. But when she leaned in to kiss him she stopped. "You've been drinking?" she asked.

"A little." He nodded. "However, that didn't stop me from coming up here, though it left me a bit… light headed." He smiled before hiding his face on her neck and breathing in.

Marie frowned a little.

"Have you eaten something?" She felt him shake his head. "Well, what are you waiting for? Alcohol will not disappear like this." She tried to get up but he held her tightly with his arms around her hip. "Muffin?" She looked at him curiously, but he kept his face hidden.

"Marie ..." he murmured. "Before going home I had a talk with the principal." he confessed. The girl tensed in her arms. "He told me that someone told him what we had." he laughed, but had traces of bitterness in it. "And that he trusted me. So he advised me to get this over with as soon as possible."

Marie felt an itch in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She stood stoic, reaching a hand up to his head to push his hat aside and run her fingers through his hair.

"What do you plan to do?" It was the same question he had been wondering all noon long.

Edd held her tighter, finally raising his face to meet her eyes and smile at her.

"I don't plan on letting you go." He answered. "You said it yourself: you make me feel good. You're too good to me."

Marie visibly relaxed upon hearing his words, but there was still another question.

"Won't you be fired if you disobey?"

"They can't fire me if I quit first." He grinned slyly. "I already got it all covered; I'll work with Eddy. It may not be teaching, but there will be numbers anyway, so there won't be much of a difference. And the pay will be much better." He explained

The blue-haired woman proceeded to leave kisses from his scar, down his forehead and cheeks, through his nose until she finally reached his lips. Edd kissed her back with pleasure and felt himself smile with joy.

"You'll really do that for me?" she said when they broke off for air.

"At this rate I'll do anything for you."

She smiled slyly.

"Well, in that case, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." She murmured seductively, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Edd returned the smile, leaning in to lock their lips in a kiss and then going down her neck, planting wet kisses on her skin. Marie managed to take his shirt of, and now was going for his belt. In exchange, he reached down to her bottom, and was slightly surprised to feel her over the cloth. When he reached under it, and only felt her bare soft skin, he pulled back.

"You're not wearing any underwear again?" he raised an eyebrow.

Marie grinned with modesty and gasped when he squeezed her. He took advantage of her moving anxiously in his lap to turn them both around and let her lying on the bed. He managed to unbuckle his belt and take his pants off quickly, along with his boxers, revealing his hard cock. He jerked off slowly as he watched her bite her lip, and one hand went to the hems of her nightgown, getting under it and reaching her folds. The moan she let out was mirrored.

"You're so wet already," he awed. "I have barely touched you." He retracted his hand to lean over her between her spread legs, creating a more intimate touch between their crotches.

"You always get me like this." She whispered back, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of him rubbing against her, hot and hard.

Edd kissed her on the cheek, catching her attention before kissing her lips. Marie wrapped herself around him as he muffled the lewd sound fighting to get out. His head was rubbing against her clit with each thrust, her fluids wetting him, lubricating him, and he was just teasing her.

In a moment his aim changed and slid into her. The kiss they were exchanging broke off when she arched her back upwards, and Edd looked down, marveling the expression on her face as he thrusted in an out of her. Her blushed cheeks, her closed eyes, the slight frown, and the half opened mouth letting out the sweetest moans were making him smile with pride. With every thrust she squirmed, he knew he was hitting her sweet spot, and will keep doing it as he made faster movements. Marie came without giving any signs of being close, moaning out loud all turning into a shaking mess underneath him, Edd could feel her walls closing around him, and as if she was made of glass, he carefully pulled out. But he was far from finishing.

After a few seconds of catching her breath, Marie opened her eyes, confused, and seeing him watching her with a look full of fondness.

"Put it back in," she asked. "C'mon, you're not done yet."

Edd chuckled. "What makes you think that?"

"You always give me two." She retorted.

"You're so greedy. What if I want to give you just one this time?" he was teasing her.

She whined in protest, reaching down to her lips to open them and touch her clit. Edd's eyes widened as he dropped his smile. She wanted to send a message and she had done it. She has never done this. Using lewd words, yes, but this was new. And worst of all she was looking at him right in the eye, determined, moaning out his name and provoking him. He swallowed.

"A-alright, alright." he said quickly, coming to stop her and noticing her smug smile. "But first," he reached for the hems of her nightgown. "Let's take this off, okay? We don't want to spoil it." He pulled the garment up, with her lifting her body off the mattress to help him.

Once she completely naked, he couldn't help but stare at her breasts again, which were stealing his full attention. It was definitely not the nightgown that made them look different. He placed both hands on each and kneaded gently, making her gasp. He took note of the girl's reactions and proceeded to swirl his thumbs on her nipples.

"Wow, you're so sensitive." He observed, contemplating how she was responding to the stimulation.

He brought his mouth in to replace one of his hands, circling his tongue in her areola before taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as he continued to squeeze.

"Eddward~!" Her back arched and she held him there, enjoying his attentions.

However, Edd released her, pulling back completely to look at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she panted.

He didn't respond and repeated the action with the other breast, following the same pattern and obtaining the same result.

"T-this is…" he whispered, licking his lips.

He had no words to describe it, but he could still taste it in his mouth. Although, maybe it might have been the alcohol still in his system. Marie instead had a worried look, and realized what could have happened.

"Edd, Muffin… I swear I was gonna tell you," She said. He stayed in silence, and his shocked look was on her belly. "But then you got that call and…"

She promptly shut up when in a sudden movement he rested his head on her belly, his ear pressed against her skin. He said nothing for a few seconds before relieving Marie with a smile.

"Please forgive us if we're bothering you," He said in a low voice, his gaze fixed on her belly. "We just can't help but want to show how much we love each other." He stroked her belly tenderly before looking up at Marie, who was glassy-eyed.

She took him by the jaw, drawing him in to kiss him. He was so considerate, so loving, so perfect, and all hers. Deep in her mind she wondered what would have become of her if she had not acted on her feelings, where her life would end. But she knew that in this moment, right now, she was happy to be with him. Happy to have him reciprocating her love. Happy to have created life together.

She pushed him back a little to give herself some room to move. She turned around, facing away from him, with her knees and arms resting on the mattress, separating her legs and bending her back to raise her ass.

"Like this..." she said, turning to gaze at him with love. "I want it this way."

Edd understood her request and positioned himself behind her, holding her hips, aligning his member with her opening and thrusting into her. Her warm, wet and tight interior greeted him, and he began to push and withdraw, repeating the action slowly, but with effort. This position allowed him better access, so each thrust was deep, sliding hard inside of her, gradually increasing the pace.

Marie moaned with total freedom, professing her love for him. Edd bent down, kissing her back and running a hand down her waist to her breasts. The other stayed on top of hers on the mattress as leverage, intertwining their fingers. Marie could feel the beads of sweat falling on her back. The sounds their sexes colliding and he growling behind her excited her even more.

"Marie… I'm close," he panted. "Shit, I want to fill you up!"

"Yes… Ah! … Do it," she moaned in response. "Cum inside me. Impregnate me again!"

How to ignore a request like this? He held her tight again, possibly leaving her with marks, and increasing the speed of his thrusts. Cumming inside was a wish he had been thinking for a long time, something he could only do by having a latex barrier holding it back. But it was not the same. And now he wouldn't have a shred of regret, for what was done was done. Encouraged by her groans and moans reaching a sharp pitch, he felt her walls contract around him for a second time before a spasm swept through him and he ended up shooting his seed deep within her.

He remained still until he was finished. He couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard. Once completely finished, he pulled out gently, watching as Marie relaxed, laying her body flat on the bed, the overload of her fluids sliding down her legs onto the bed. He dropped to her side, breathing heavily and seeing the elation on her face; She had really enjoyed it.

He drew her to him, laying her on his chest. He loved feeling the pressure of her heartbeat melting into his own. He placed a kiss on her forehead as one hand massaged her lower back, and the other laced her fingers with his, as if preparing to dance a horizontal waltz. He received a kiss on his chest in response before she raised her head to look him in the eye.

"You're not mad." She claimed.

Edd shock his head. "I already told you what I'm willing to do for you." He recalled. "While this baby is unexpected, it's not unwanted. I'd say it's kind of soon."

"All those times where we did it without protection, even though you would pull out, it was a big risk." She looked down. "We were walking on a tight rope; it's time to face the consequences. But I couldn't care less."

He reached out to place a wild lock of hair behind her ear.

"How long did you knew?"

"I took a home test this week." She explained. "But I don't know how far I'm in; I just woke up one day realizing I was really late. I need to go see a doctor."

"Then that's what we're going to do tomorrow." He stroked her hair. "Don't worry; it's only a week left of class, you'll graduate, and we're not going to look back. Everything is going to be fine." He assured.

Marie laughed, closing her eyes. He was right; from now on everything would be fine. She got what she wanted, soon she and her sisters would be together again, and she would start her own family. She felt his hand settle on her belly and smiled contently, resting hers on top. Who would say that a single immoral act unleashed all this? She will always remember it as the best decision of her life. Now, all what was left was to rest and hope for the best.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: well, this took more that I'm used to, so there were so much deleted scenes as not to make this longer in comparison with the first part.
> 
> In those scenes were:
> 
> 1\. Lee and Marie's conversation, where Lee told her what happened after her mom kicked her out of the house and how she ended up with Eddy. She also talked about how the relationship was between them.
> 
> 2\. A scene situated between Edd's flashback and when he was returning home that described Marie confronting her mother for the pregnancy thing and how she ran away from home to protect her baby (because that's what really happened, her mother didn't kick her out, she only said that to Edd to get him to feel sorry for her since she didn't know about his feelings then).
> 
> 3\. Also an internal monologue from Edd on how his original plan was to take advantage of Marie's crush and loyalty for him and then leave her when things went south. This changed little by little as he got to know her better.
> 
> But hey, as I said before, it would be so long and it would have ended in three parts instead of two as I originally planned.
> 
> I hope that you've liked it. Rate and review :)


End file.
